Battle For Toilet
by Beck Kozas
Summary: Demyx kebelet boker tapi terhadang oelh berbagai cobaan :v .


BATTLE FOR TOILET

Disclaimer : KH milik Square Enix dan Disney

Demyx sedang duduk di sebuah bangku disekitar toilet(?)karena dia sedang menunggu giliran untuk boker dan yang ada didalam toilet adalah lexaeus yang kalo boker lamanya satu abad*author digiles lexaeus*

"woi lexaeus cepetan ! "teriak demyx karena sudah berada di ujung tanduk

"apaan sich? Yayang demyx diluar ya? Tunngu yang aq masih melakukan kewajibanku"jawab lexaeus dengan nada bencesnya. Demyx sweatdrop mendengar itu.'lexaeus yang yang macho gitu kok jadi bences begini ya?, apa karena dia kalah sama seekor semut(?)dia jadi stress begini. Atau dia berubah menjadi titisan amingwati dan akan pergi dari kastil ini menuju taman lawang?'pikir demyx yang kepalanya sudah terbakar tapi padam dengan cepat.

"yayang demyx"kata lexaus memanggil demyx."yayang kalo mau masuk masuk aja deh, kita boker sama sama". Demyx mulai tidak tahan karena harus menunggu.

"lexaeus jika kau tidak keluar maka aku akan mendobrak pintu ini dengan sitarku!"teriak demyx sambil memanggil sitarnya. "silahkan, kalo yayang berhasil aq bakal bagi emasku(baca: emas bau). (demyx: perutku sudah tidak kuat thor. Author: tenang sebentar lagi pasti akan keluar. Demyx: (wajah pucat) aku harus melakukan ini.)

Demyx memanggil sitarnya dan mulai ngejreng"dance wars dance water dance"keluarlah kloning demyx yang sama sama sakit perut. "semuanya seraaaaang!"semua kloning menyerang pintu masuk toilet.#maklum toiletnya Cuma satuJ*author dibakar anggota organization XIII.

Jduarrrrrrrrr buak deng dor dor dor bremmmm

Muncul asap yang sangat tebal sampai sampai tidak terlihat apapun."hia haha"demyx tertawa bersama para kloningnya, sepertinya dia sudah melupakan sakit perutnya. demyx menunngu kepulan asap menghilang dengan mengamen ria dan saat asap menghilang sepenuhnya karena ditiup oleh kloning, raut muka demyx tiba tiba berubah. "pintunya tidak RUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"(capslock jebol)kloning demyx dan gitarnya menghilang seketika karena sudah kehabisan oksigen. Demyx terus memegangi perutnya sambil membombardir eh salah, mengetok pintu. "lexaeus cepetaaannnnn"Demyx merengek kayak anak kecil sambil memegangi perut + bokong.

(author:Sepertinya Lexaeus akan lama, kalau begini terus cerita akan tetap disini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.*author ngambil botol kosong, kertas dan bolpen.*).

Tiba tiba sebuah botol membentur kepala demyx dan membuat demyx menjadi fusing tujuh keliling."aduh...kefalaku. fulus ane hilang, ferut sakit ada botol lagi*kok jadi arab?*. Tunggu didalamya ada kertas. "Demyx mengambil botol lalu dibuka botonya(ya iyalah)kemudian dia membaca kertas tersebut. "selamat! anda mendapatkan satu pak sempak merek HUAHUAUAHAU TERBARU. SELAMAT MENIKMATI!."tiba tiba muncul kardus bertuliskan'MILIK AUTHOR'demyx melongo melihat kardus itu sambil masih memegangi perut + bokongnya.

(*plakkkk plaaaakkk plaakkkk. Author nepok nyamuk a.k.a jidat*. Author:tidakkkkkkkkk! Sempakku! Padahal aku baru dapet, sekarang sudah hilang. Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!*tsunami terjadi*.semuanya harus dirubah. Replayyy!).

Demyx membuka botol lalu membacanya. "Lexaeus akan lama lebih baik kau pergi ketempat lain"Demyx diam sejenak lalu membaca kembali "author sudah membuat 3 toilet harap segera kesana sebelum cerita ini bertambah gaje". Demyx segera pergi setelah membaca kertas dari author. Tapi...dia tidak membaca note yang ada di kertas itu "1 dari 3 toilet berada didalam kastil merupakan toilet perempuan, toilet laki laki ada diluar". #mampus lo demyx

Drap drap drap. Suara demyx berlari terdengar dimana mana "haduhhh toiletnya dimana sih katanya ada 3 tapi dimana semua mana perut sudah memberontak, magic habis haduh. Wah disana ada satu tuh nganggur"demyx langsung ngibrit menuju toilet tersebut. Sesampainya disana demyx bertemu dengan axel yang sama sama sakit perut. "axel minggir aku dulu yang sampai disini!"kata demyx ngeklaim. "hei...aku...dulu...yang...sampai...disini"balas axel.

"aku dulu!"teriak demyx.

"aku...dulu!"teriak axel.

"aku!"balas demyx.

"aku"balas axel.

Terjadi baku magic diantara mereka berdua sampai magic mereka habis. Mereka berdua kelelahan karena bertarung dalam keadaan sakit perut. "axel kau tidak memberiku pilihan"kata demyx geram. "eh? Aku kasih pilihan kok. Mau pilih nomor 1 atu nomor 2*kampanye sudah selesaiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Demyx bertambah geram "aku harus melepas kekuatan kegelapanku kekuatan yang selama ini kuathan. Meskipun, itu akan merubahku"keringat dingin berjatuhan di dahi axel. "selamat tinggal axel. Hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"muncul aura hitam di sekitar demyx "rasakan iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!". Axel bersiap untuk menahan serangan demyx meskipun masih sakit perut. #inget yang waktu Riku melawan roxas di hari ke 358 seperti itulah kejadiannya meskipun dirubah hahaha.

"preetttttttt"

Eh? Ulangi

"preeeeeeeeeet"

Hah kok jadi begini*author ditimpuk readers*

"preeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttt bwosssssssssssssssssssshhh"

Asap bau yang demyx keluarkan membuat seluruh kastil menjadi bau. Semua orang termasuk axel yang kritis langsung berhamburan keluar kastil. #Mungkin itu yang disebut kekuatan kegelapan demyx.

"hmp tidak ada yang menggangguku sekarang"demyx tertawa terbahak bahak sampai kentut kentut. Demyx segera masuk kedalam toilet dan segera menunaikan tugasnya. Kalian mau tahu bentuk toilet itu yah kayak toilet yang ada di mall mall dan perkantoran.

Brottt brotttt brot prreett preeeet(Demyx brojol).

Larxene dan xion yang kebal terhadap bau kentut Demyx masuk kedalam toilet untuk cuci tangan. Larxene merasa ada yang janggal. "hei larxene"panggil xion. Larxene menoleh ke xion "ada apa xion?". "kok sepertinya ada seseorang selain kita disini dan baunya seperti...seuatu yang menjijikkan"jelas xion ala detektif. larxene mengerutkan dahinya "jika ada seseorang disini di toilet khusus wanita ini. Maka akan kujadikan makanan samurainya Roxas *?*". "roxas! Dimana dimana!?" xion lari lari gaje. Larxene sweatdrop.

"ah leganyaaa~sekian lama aku menunggu untuk membuangmu pergilah dirimu tak kubutuhkan"('plak'author nepuk jidat)demyx membersihkan bokongnya lalu segera keluar dari toilet*huwaaa kotorannya tidak disiram. Demyx menjijikkan*tapi sebelumnya harus cuci tangan dulu.

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!demyx!"jerit xion histeris "apa yang kamu lakukan disini?". Demyx mengangkat alis mata sebelah kiri "eh? Kan ini toilet laki laki kenapa kalian disini?". "Kalian ngintip aku ya hehehe"goda Demyx. Larxene mengepalkan tangannya "kamu yang salah toilet demyx ini toilet perempuan kamu tidak baca pengumuman". Demyx diam, 1 abad *?* kemudian di baru angkat bicara "baca kok! Tadi author yang kasih malah?"jawab demyx. "kamu ga baca yang tulisan yang dibawah?"ucap larxene dengan muka datar sambil nunjuk kertas yang dipegang xion. Demyx membaca tulisan tersebut tetapi dia tetap membantah kalau toilet yang dia masuki adalah toilet perempuan. Dasar buta aksara!*author ditimpuk pake sitar*

"ini toilet cowok!"

"ini toilet cewek!"

"cowok!"

"ceweeek!"

Xion duduk dipojokan sambil makan popcorn yang entah dapat darimana. Mereka berdua terus berargumentasi.

"cowok!"

"cewek!"

"cewok aja dechhh"marluxia dateng tak diundang pulang tak diantar.

"hyiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ada banci pink disiiiiiiini!"larxene teriak teriak histeris "xion! Cepat panggil polisi!"emangnya ada polisi di KH? Sudahlah...

"marluxiaa! Ngapain disini!?"tanya larxene yang sudah tidak tahan dengan marluxia dan Demyx. "akyuuuu tadyiiiiiiii mauuuuuuuuuu jalaaaan jylaaaaaannn tieeerrusss keeeeeeeeeeeeebbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeelet pipis, eh ada toilet jadinya kesini deh"jawab marluxia dengan gaya bencesnya. Demyx memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari toilet ini sebelum xion akan mencincangnya. "eh aku mau keluar dulu yah heheh"

"tidak ada yang keluar kalian harus kuberi uang'plak'pelajaran. Xion kita harus memberi pelajaran kepada mereka berdua"larxene mengeluarkan pisau 1000 karatnya(wau). xion tidak mau kalah, dia memanggil keyblade oathkeeper dan oblivion milik roxas.

-diluar kastil that never was—

Roxas mendekati axel yang (masih) sakit perut kritis dengan wajah muram. "hei roxas kenapa kau bersedih uhuk uhuk"axel mulai sekarat tidak kuat menahan sakit perut. "keybladeku hilang sepertinya sora membutuhkannya atau zexion menjualnya"roxas duduk disamping axel. "hei axel elo kenapa?"keringat dingin berjatuhan dari dahi axel.

"aku sakit perut"jawab axel. "tadi waktu aku mau ke toilet aku bertemu dengan demyx. Kami berebut toilet yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh demyx dengan jurus kentut seribu jamannya*?*"jelas axel. Roxas ber 'oh' ria mendengar itu "pantas. Luxord, saix, xemnas, vexen, zexion guling guling di jalan sambil nutup hidung"roxas mennjuk orang orang yang sedang terkapar di jalan dengan mulut berbusa. Axel sweatdrop.

"roxas. Bisakah kau bantu aku berjalan ke toilet itu"pinta axel ke roxas. Roxas menghela nafas "wani piro"jawab roxas sambil memainkan jari jempol, telunjuk dan tengahnya. Axel merengek. "baiklah aku tolong"roxas memapah axel menuju toilet tersebut meninggalkan saix and the friend yng hampir mati#author dibejek bejek

"keybladeku bagaimana ya? Sudahlah nanti beli di tukang loak aja"pikir roxas

-back to kastil—

Marluxia dan Demyx berkoalisi untuk mengalahkan larxene dan xion + merebut toilet yang mengaku sebagai toilet wanita. Demyx dan marluxia memanggil senjata masing masing. Larxene mengacungkan senjatanya "rasaakannn ini! Tundhegaaaaaaaaaa!". Percikan petir muncul di pisau 1000 karatnya dan petir meluncur deras kearah demyx. Demyx tertawa pelan "hah Cuma begini saja. Dance water dance!"kloning kloning demyx muncul dan menahan serangan larxene. "sekarang giliranku. Hancurkan 1000000 kloningku dalam waktu 5 menit!"larxene terlihat pucat. Larxene terus berusaha memusnahkan kloningng demyx sementara demyx duduk dibojokan sambil berngamen ria.

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak mereka berdua. Kita lihat si banci pink.

Marluxia melawan xion dengan keerasss. Bagaimana tidak keras, keyblade xion kan terbentuk dari besi (author kehabisan ide). Marluxia mengayunkan scythenya kearah xion. Xion menahannya dengan keyblade oblivion versi yang sudah didownload dari KHmarket android *cerita tambah ngawur*. "hmp. kau tidak bisa megalahkanku xion!"ejek marluxia dengan gaya cool (*author muntah muntah* marluxia menjadi macho hebat). Xion tidak menanggapi marluxia dan langsung menyerang marluxia. "hia explosion!"

Jdarr (kok gak banyak efek explosionnya? Karena memang seperti itu. Atau author salah abillities)

Serangan xion membuat marluxia terpental sejaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuhhhhhh 10000000000000000 km dan langsung membuat marluxia dirawat di rumah sakit selama 50 abad*?*.

"marluxia! Jangan pingsan bagaimana nasib toilet ini?"(toilet diperubutkan, aneh)marluxia tidak merespon. Larxene segera memanfaatkan kelengahan demyx dan segera mengcast tundhega terkuatnya untuk memusnahkan kloning demyx.

Jdesssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh(sounds efek).

Demyx terkejut kelihat semua kloningnya hilang seketika dan segera berhenti mengamen. "demyx sudah cukup semua yang kau lakukan"keringat dingin muncul di kepala demyx."meskipun elo nyanyi dengan suara sumbang lo dan bermain bersama si bences itu"larxene nunjuk marluxia yang sudah koma dengan mata muter muter. "tapi elo demyx. Masuk ke toilet ini maka akan kuhabisi. elo"demyx segera memasang posisi bertahan. Larxene menyerang demyx dengan thundeganya. Melihat itu xion segera memegangi demyx biar tidak lepas. Alhasil yah...demyx meronta ronta "hei xion jangan pegang jubahku! Itu baru saja dicuci huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Serangan larxene mengenai demyx. Xion? Dia sudah melepaskan jubah demyx karena tahu kalu jubah demyx baru dicuci.

Larxene dan xion pergi keluar toilet yang bisa dibilang hancur lebur seperti kapal pecah.

Marluxia k.o sementara demyx gosong segosong arang.

The end

Cerita pertama agak gak beres~~~


End file.
